Mystic Balls
by KlausIsHerLast
Summary: Dullena Kilbert has lived in the boring town of Mystic Balls for 17 years, but everything changes when a unique new student moves to town.
1. Chapter 1

October 30th 2013

Morning 6:30am

Mystic Balls is my home and nothing bad ever happens here, no seriously nothing bad fucking happens here I live in the most boring town you could think of population of 400 people. Oh by way my name is Dullena Kilbert and I'm 17 years old, current sophomore at Mystic Balls High School. I bet you're wondering why my town is named "Mystic Balls" well the founding were the Balls Family from like a bajillion years ago I never pay attention in history class so I'm pretty rusty on the facts. Anyways back to my life, Did I mention I don't actually have one. I'm an orphan living with my Aunt Stella until I go off to college. Both my parents and younger brother were all killed in a circus accident, I don't like talking about it though. The thing about small towns is everyone knows everything and they don't forget. Surprisingly I actually have two friends Connie and Klaroline, they're all I have left actually. So I plan to keep them close to me. But honestly there's nothing exciting about my life but little did I know everything was about to change.

School 8:30am

I thought today would be an average boring day at Mystic Balls High but I was completely wrong. I was running late because I missed the bus this morning, I must remind myself to never eat Mexican for dinner. Well I arrived to school on foot and hurried to my locker grabbing my belongings I closed the door and my best friend Connie was right there. "Damn bitch, you scared the hell out of me!" I screamed. "Jeeze, I didn't mean to whore!" She said laughing. "What's up your ass today? or should I say what isn't?" I shoved her jokingly and laughed we hurried up to make it to History on time. I sat in my regular seat as always. Miss Pussybottom was the worst teacher of all time. "Glad you girls finally decided to join us, just lovely." What a sarcastic bitch. "Sorry Miss Pussybottom." We said together.

Miss PussyBottom rolled her eyes, then it looked as if they were filled with lust. "Class I almost forgot, we have a new Student." she said gesturing towards the back of the classroom.

"Class meet Mr Steffon Balls."


	2. Chapter 2

History Class 8:45

"Class meet Mr Steffon Balls" said Miss PussyBottom

The entire class turned to see this new specimen we never had a new student before. As I took my first glimpse at Steffon all I could do was gasp he was fucking beautiful I was thankful at that very moment I wasn't a guy because my boner would've poked someones eye out. I felt a strange feeling in my groin, Was it the Mexican? No it was Steffon, Steffon Balls. I couldn't believe how someone could be so damn sexy he must be from another state. Connie nudged me and said "Damn, Dull close your mouth you're drooling." Fucking great how embarrassing. Then Steffon winked at me I swear he did or it could've been in my sick imagination jeeze I could blow him right in this classroom. Shit, pull your self together Dull you are not a whore. I was taken out of my little fantasy by the sound of his voice.

"I'm honored to be here in the town of Mystic Balls, It's been awhile."

"Oh have you lived here before?" said Miss Pussybottom

"Yes, actually I was born here though I moved away when I was still young. I don't remember much but my family were the founders of this town I'm sure that was obvious by my last name."

"Wow we have royalty in our class, So I expect everyone to give Mr Balls here very special treatment." stated Pussybottom

What I'm wondering is why anyone would ever return to Mystic Balls of all places.

When class was over I took my time getting my belongings. It was just an excuse to walk by Steffon I saw him at the corner of my eye and walked towards him as I went for my approach I slipped on a pencil and busted my ass. all my books flew into the air but didn't land on the floor like I did. Someone caught them. When I looked up I saw Steffon holding my things. "We wouldn't want these delicate books to get hurt would we?" said Steffon

"Yeah, of course not." I said sarcastically.

Did he really save my fucking books and not me, you've got to be kidding me.

"Hey, I'm Steffon Balls as you probably already know." he said extending his hand out to me.

"Yeah, um hi. I'm Dullena Kilbert."

"It's very nice to meet you Dullena, such a dull name" he said

"Umm thanks, well I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah, try not to ruin those books they feelings just like You and I."

I was so flustered and embarrassed and ran into the girls bathroom. I couldn't believe he saved my books and not me any guy would've saved me over their own mothers. I was very beautiful for your average girl in this town, there were about 5 hot girls that included Myself, Connie & Klaroline. So why did this Steffon guy not fall head over heels for me.

12:00pm Lunch

As I arrived to lunch I spotted my friends Connie, and Klaroline sitting at our lunch table I was still annoyed about my encounter with Steffon Balls. As I sat down Klaroline was extra perky today for some reason and I knew she had some juicy gossip for all of us. "So I got all the deets on Mr Balls." And you managed to do that in four class periods I said.

"Well I am Miss Mystic Balls after all, I can find out anything."

"So spill it I'm curious." I said

"Okay his full name is Steffon Blue Balls, his favorite color is red he loves books, he also twerks on his free time. Oh and most importantly he's single."

"Wow, Klar I'm actually impressed" said Connie

"I also made copies of his class schedule so we can all properly stalk him. And I even have is cellphone number and home address."

"Jesus Christmas, bitch you're too good." I said

Those are the perks of being friends with Klaroline Whorebs you can find out anything and everything. I glanced around and spotted Steffon maybe I should try talking to him one more time, I just had to know him. I got up to started to walk over towards Steffon but then my cellphone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello." I heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"Stay away from Steffon Balls." said the voice then the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch 12:15pm

"Stay away from Steffon Balls." said the voice then the line went dead.

I was completely confused because no one knew I had the hots for the him besides my two best friends, I looked back at Klaroline and Connie they weren't even on their phones. I started to panic just a little bit then noticed Steffon was headed my way. "Be cool Dullena, be fucking cool." I said to myself

"How's it going? Dullena's your name if I recall correctly."

"Yes, and just quite dandy, how are you enjoying your first day?"

"Well ever since I caught your books earlier, I'd say things have been looking up." he smirked playfully

"Yeah, that was totally embarrassing not how I wanted to make my first impression."

"Don't be silly, I'd catch your books any day Dullena."

"Well, that's very sweet of you Steffon." I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"You know I usually don't do this but would you like to hangout after school?" He said. Holy shit nuts was this really happening?

"Fuck yeah, I-I mean sure if I'm not busy later." Of course I wasn't fucking busy.

"Great, give me a call if you're not to busy." He said flashing his gorgeous smile and he gave me his cell number on a piece of paper, little did he know with my great connections I already had his number. Wow I sound like a psycho oh well.

I smiled and quickly ran back to my lunch table to tell my girls the great news but as I approached the lunch table I noticed we had a stranger at our table and he was a hottie. He was clearly flirting with Connie and Klaroline. Did we really have another new student at Mystic Balls High two hotties in one day I had the sudden urge to start to sing "It's raining men hallelujah!" As I started to take my seat the handsome devil spoke to me.

"And you must be Dullena, I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope, and who might you be?"

"Bamon, Bamon Balls." he said flashing the same gorgeous smile as Steffon's.

"Balls? do you happen to know Steffon Balls?"

"Yes actually, the dude happens to be my little brother."

"Really? wow he didn't mention he had a brother.

"So you've met him already, Why am I not surprised?" he said in a sarcastic voice

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Ohhhh nothing, nothing at all. but I was wondering if you lovely ladies would like to hang out with us later?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and did I mention yes." said Klaroline. did she have to sound so fucking thirsty though?

"Well, we'll be expecting you all and nice meeting you beautiful ladies." he smiled at my friends then winked at me what a fucking creep.

"Well he's even hotter than his little brother." said Connie

"I'll have to agree on that one." said Klaroline

My friends kept drooling over Bamon as I kept my eyes on him seeing where he was going he sat down with his brother but something was up Steffon seemed upset with him. I wonder what they were talking about. Was Steffon mad because his brother talked to us.

4:30pm Home

I just got out of the shower to get ready to visit Steffon, I turned the radio on and I couldn't believe my jam was on. "Don't drop that thun thun thun." I started to twerk my ass off I loved this song so much and as I was really getting into the twerking my Aunt Stella came into my room.

"Jesus Stella, don't you know how to knock?" I yelled.

"Sorry sweetie, I just love his song and wanted to join the twerk express." Did this bitch really just say the twerk express I needed to throw the fuck up.

"Stella you're disgusting and old please get out."

"Oh honey, you're so funny." she said leaving my room.

I shivered trying to remove the image of her twerking that cottage cheese ass from my mind.

When I was ready I sent a text to Steffon telling him I was on my way. He replied that Connie and Klaroline were already there. Great I'm already late to my sorta kinda first date. I headed out the door and started to head to his house. He only lived a few minutes away so it was a nice walk. As I was walking I noticed something in sight, there were to squirrels having sex this was really awkward because here are to squirrels getting more action than me it's pretty fucking sad when you think about it. Squirrels have a better sex life than me, how pathetic could this be. These two squirrels are making passionate love while my vagina is collecting dust and looks like "Charlotte's Web" just fucking great.

I was almost at Steffon's house and noticed a guy with a hoddie on following me he was walking pretty fast so I sped up and crossed the street, he did the exact same. Just great I'm going to get mugged, shot and raped and in Mystic Balls of all towns. Good thing I had on sneakers, I started to run I could see the Ball's Mansion maybe I could make it before the creeper caught me. But It was too late for me was super winded and he gaining on me. I was dead meet, I started to sprint but I tripped on and tumbled down. I reached in my purse to grab my pepper spray just in time as he leaned down toward me I sparyed in right in the eyes. "Fuck off you dirty pervert!" I screamed.

"Jesus christ, lady you dropped your wallet back there, I just wanted to give it back to you!" said the stranger as he was gagged and choked in excruciating pain.

"Well this is fucking awkward, I'm really sorry Mister I thought you were a rapist!" I said panicking.

"Can you at least call for help." He yelled.

"Dude, I'm late for a date I don't have time for this shit." I said sprinting over to Steffon's house

5:45pm The Ball's Mansion

I knocked on the door but was still worked up about what had just happened. The door started to open at I was so relieved to see Steffon.

"I'm so glad to see you." I told him.

"Like wise, please come inside." he said

As I walked into his home noticed something strange right away

"Where are my friends?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said giving me a sinister look.


	4. Chapter 4

5:45pm The Ball's Mansion

"Where are my friends?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said giving me a sinister look.

I gulped were my friends okay. I thought back to that phone call I received earlier telling me to stay away from him. "Follow me." he said.

We walked into the living room where I spotted Klaroline, Connie and Bamon all laughing playfully.

"Dullena Kilbert finally decided to join us." said Bamon

"What took you so damn long Dull?" said Connie

"I got lost on the way." I lied. I couldn't just tell them I watched squirrel porn and pepper sprayed and innocent man they'd think I was fucking insane.

"And what have you all been up to?" I asked. Sadly it seemed like everyone was having a great amount of fun without me.

"Just hanging out, getting better acquainted with each other" said Bamon with a creepy smirk that made Steffon and I roll our eyes.

"Steffon how about you take me on a tour of your balls? I-I mean a tour of the Balls Mansion." I said so embarrassed I turned redder than a cherry. Can I just die right now, plus everyone started to laugh at me which was a plus.

"Nice one Whorebert!" said Bamon I was really starting to dislike him.

"Bamon, that's enough." Steffon said in a serious voice.

"Watch out ladies, we've got ourselves a badass over here." said Bamon. Steffon looked like he was ready to pounce on his brother so I had to defuse the situation.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Connie yelled skipping to the kitchen.

"Don't forget to add butter!" said Klaroline. Can I just slap these bitches.

"Steffon, let's just take that tour now." I said almost pleading. He relaxed grabbed my hand and we started the tour.

Steffon Ball's Bedroom 6:15pm

"Wow your room is bigger than my house." I said seriously

"My closet is bigger than your house Dullena." I couldn't tell if he was being rude or not.

"So how was your first day at the Balls High?"

"Well I've had better days, then I met this girl" he said staring deeply at me.

"Oh that's great, and who might this girl be?" I said obviously knowing it was me.

"Well she's gorgeous, different, smart and I heard she's quite the twerker." He said

I was literally going to kill Klaroline and Connie. They told him I fucking twerk.

"Ohhhh, well she seems pretty dull." I said blushing

"You think Connie's dull?" What the fuck. Did he just say what I think he said.

"Umm, wait you like Connie?" I said kind of hurt now.

"Well no. I actually just wanted to see the look on your face, it was priceless."

"Yeah, well I'll go get Connie for you." I said jealously

"If I wanted Connie, I'd be with Connie." he said serious again.

"Well I want Bamon, yet I'm here with you." I said joking but unexpectedly he pushed me against the wall not hard enough to hurt me but enough to scare me. I started to panic what was going on.

"Don't be like Zatherine!" he screamed. What the hell was going on and who the hell was Zatherine. "Steffon, you're scaring me!" he realized what he had done and became saddened.

"I'm sorry Dullena, It's just my last girlfriend cheated on me with my brother Bamon once before I just don't want it to happen again." he admitted. What the actual fuck I thought to myself. "But Steffon, I don't even like Bamon he's egotistical and rude. I just want you isn't that obvious yet you're giving me mixed signals" I said frustrated.

"What do you mean, mixed signals?" he said. "Well for starters when we first met I busted my ass and you helped my books instead of me!" I said angrily.

"Well I can explain myself." he said

"I'm listening." I said curiously.

"When I first saw you Dullena, I became smitten instantly you were so beautiful and I knew I should have stayed away from you, But you were trying so hard to desperately get my attention I eventually just gave in and here we are now."

"You make me sound like some kind of stalker" Dammit he knew it.

"I wouldn't say you're a stalker 100 percent, but that Klaroline Whorebs, she's like the CIA." he admitted.

"Wait you knew about the info she got on you? This is fucking embarrassing." I was starting to turn red.

"Yes but it's okay, Relax. I know you girls meant to harm." he said nonchalantly.

"But who told you? You must clearly think were psychotic bitches."

"No one told me Dullena, I swear." he said honestly.

"Well if no one told you how do you know this!" I was really getting pissed off.

"My brother and I we're different Dullena." he said pacing back and forth as he wanted to tell me something important. "Well yeah, you definitely stand out in this town, that's obvious."

"Remember that phone call you got a lunch that was me." he admitted

"Well that's just lovely, I'll be leaving now." I said sadly

"I was trying to protect you Dullena."

"Really? well that only made me want you more so thanks." I started to walk away but stopped.

"How did you know my phone number Seffon." I said He didn't answer he just placed his hands on his face.

"Steffon how did you know my number? Who are you? What are you?" I said. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I think you have an idea of what I am."

"Are you and Bamon rapists?" I asked. That would make sense as to why they invited us over.

"What the hell Dullena no, and neither was that innocent man you pepper sprayed."

"How the hell do you know everything tell me or I'm calling the police!" I said grabbing my cellphone.

"You're not going to believe me but I'm a-."

"Vampire." I finished for him. "No Dullena this isn't The Vampire Diaries."

"Well it was worth a shot, now tell me!" I said giving him a serious look.

"I'm telepathic." and for some reason I actually believed him.

"Fuck my life." was all I could say.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck my life." was all I could say.

"Dullena, I know you probably don't believe me but it's true." Steffon said giving me a serious look. I started to pace back and fourth then I came to a stop.

"I do believe you which is why I can't believe this." I said frustrated. He was staring at me like I was the weird one but I needed some space and some time to think.

"If you want to leave it's okay, you probably need some space." he said

"Hey, stay out of my head that's rude." I said with an attitude.

"I actually wasn't reading your thoughts, I was stating the obvious." He admitted.

"So you're like That's So Raven?" I said

"No Dullena, she was a psychic and I'm telepathic."

"Oh you're like Sookie from True Blood?"

"Well yeah, only I'm not a fairy fucking princess." he said sarcastically.

"So when we first met in Miss Pussybottom's class, did you read my mind?" I asked.

"Yes, only so I could know if I'd ever stand a chance with you but I'd understand if that's changed now."

"It hasn't changed actually, or I wouldn't still be here." I said truthfully.

"There's so much I want to tell you Dullena so much I want to share but now isn't the time just know that the world I'm from is very different from yours."

"Steffon, please I wanna know all about it."

"Now isn't the time, we should head back everyone thinks were having sex up here."

After we went back down stairs we all just hung out for a few more hours eventually we all went home. I decided to walk home alone but Steffon insisted on walking with me. On the way to my home we heard a creepy noise but I felt comfortable knowing I had Steffon there to protect me.

"Did you hear that noise?" I said scared as all hell. But Steffon didn't reply, what was wrong.

"Steffon, did you hear-" I turned around to see Steffon sprinting back to his house. He really fucking ran back home and left me out here, you've got to be kidding me.

"I'll call you Dullena!" he yelled back to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking home.

10:00pm Home

I made it back home in one piece, no thanks to my future boy friend. I could get used to calling him my boyfriend I had already planned our wedding out and we are going to have 2 kids with gorgeous hair. It was pretty cool that he could read minds but also very weird, what if I say something I didn't want him to know for example I could fart and say to myself "Oops, I just farted." But Steffon would always know because of his mind reading. I would have to give up my mind for this one guy. But for some reason I was okay with that. Jeeze, and his brother must know I hate him assuming he's telepathic also. I kind of feel bad because I talked so much shit about him in my head. Something about that Bamon Balls really rubs be the wrong way. I want to know everything about Steffon and his family background he's so different and gives me something to do with my boring life. I know that in this very moment my life would change forever. But I just didn't think It would happen today of all days.

3:00am Home Invasion

I heard a loud crash down stairs and suddenly I was awake, Were we being robbed? I got out of bed and grabbed my remote control, It was all I could find at the moment for defense. I heard people down in the living room my heart was beat super fast. I noticed the two figures on the couch moving what the hell was going on. I reached for the lamp switch and noticed it was my Aunt Stella, she looked hammered she must have just came home from a bar she was making out with a random guy. Ew I was about to witness my Aunt Stella have sex this was beyond traumatizing. Then I noticed the man she was making out with wasn't a he it was a she, I had no idea my aunt was into the ladies. But things got even more awkward because I realized I knew exactly who this woman was and she knew who I was also because she stopped making out with my Aunt to speak to me. And you wouldn't believe the embarrassment I was experiencing in this very moment.

"Dullena, I hope you've done all your homework." said Miss Pussybottom


	6. Chapter 6

"Dullena, I hope you've done all your homework." said Miss Pussybottom

I couldn't believe my eyes my Aunt Stella has been dating my teacher Miss Pussybottom I was utterly shocked and had nothing to say, This was extremely awkward from me. I just wanted to go to bed and wake up with things back to normal I started to think the events that occurred yesterday weren't real maybe this was all just a crazy dream and I'd never met Steffon. That has to be it he can't be from some alternate universe of supernatural beings, I'll just go back to sleep and things will be normal. But I was wrong this wasn't some dream, This wasn't a prank Ashton Kutcher wasn't going to tell me I was being punk'd.

Then I was snapped out of my daze by my Aunt Stella's voice

"Dullena, do you mind excusing me and Pussy Puss it's late." Did she acutally call her Pussy Puss I bolted up the stairs to prevent myself from barfing all over the floor. I went back to my room and tried to fall back to sleep which wasn't easy because of the creaks and moans I heard coming from down stairs.

6:45am Halloween Morning

I woke up feeling refreshed and refined, I needed to see Steffon I had to know more about him he promised he would explain everything about himself. I got dressed in a flash and bolted down the stairs to grab breakfast. As I made my way to the kitchen I saw my Aunt Stella making breakfast I wondered if Miss Pussybottom was still here.

"Dullena, I want to apologize for my behavior last night I'm so embarrassed." She said turning red.

"No, Stella really you shouldn't be sorry and I shouldn't have invaded your privacy." I said not wanting to talk about this any further.

"Well as you know I'm dating your History teacher so this obviously is weird for you and I'm sorry for that, But I am not sorry that I'm in love with her." She said with so much passion I could tell she was really in love.

"Wow Stella, so this is more serious than I thought well if you're happy, I'm happy." I was truly happy for Stella I haven't seen her smile like that in my entire life.

I finished my toast and was about to head out the door I wanted to get there a bit early.

"Oh Dullena, Miss Pussybottom is waiting for you outside she's bringing you to school." She cannot be serious.

7:25am Driving with Pussybottom

I walked over to Miss Pussybottom's car and sat down in the passenger seat. Today was definitely going to be one of those days fucking days.

"So Dullena, I know I'm not your favorite teacher and you're obviously not my favorite student but since were going to be a family one day I was hoping we could start over." What's the worst that could happen?

"Yeah, Miss Pussybottom I'd really like that." I said with a fake smile.

"Okay girl friend, were gonna be BFF's fo-rizzle my bizzle" This can't be happening. She literally talked my ear off the entire ride to school.

7:45am School

When we entered the school lot, I nearly jumped out of the car and sprinted into the building.

I was briskly walking not wanting Pussybottom to catch up to me that I didn't notice the person in front of me. I was nearly knocked out any yelled at the asshole. "What are you blind bitch!" But this was awkward because it was Blind Billy would happened to actually be blind, well this day was going great so far.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Save it you self centered cock sucking bitch!" Well I deserved that at least. I quickly walked by him dying from embarrassment.

I was at my locker grabbing my belongings and was startled by Steffon, he was dressed up as a bottle of ketchup for Halloween one sexy ass bottle of ketchup.

"Cool costume, Is your brother Bamon a mustard bottle?" I laughed jokingly.

"No actually, but I was hoping you would wear the mustard costume." He was being serious very serious.

"I think I'll pass Halloween isn't really my thing." I actually hated Halloween it was annoying.

"Well I happen to know you want to know all about me so you either wear the costume or I tell you nothing." He said challenging me.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I went to the ladies room to change into my Mustard costume and when I walked back out Steffon was gone.

"Dullena, We have class soon." I heard Connie waving me over.

"Are you seriously a bottle of mustard for Halloween?" She said.

"Don't even ask." We then hurried to class.

8:00pm History

When we got to class I spotted Steffon all the way in the back. He waved me over to sit next to him then class started. I was ready for him to spill no more beating around the bush.

"So Dullena what to you want to know first?" He asked.

"Anything, just tell me something." I said

"Okay, Something." He smirked.

"Real cute, now spill."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the mustard to my ketchup." I was silent giving him an evil glare.

"Fine, Fine. I'm actually not from some alternate universe, I am human I just have special abilities."

"Were you born with your powers?" I wondered.

"No actually, Bamon and I were sort of cursed in a way, Something happened to us 5 years ago. It's a long story But that's enough for now let's pay attention to your Aunt's fiancé."

"Stop reading my thoughts, Steffon." I said with an attitude.

"Sorry, I was curious why you seem so uneasy today and now I know." he smirked as I rolled my eyes at him.

For some reason I wasn't really upset with him, he gave me something to look forward to.

"I know." he whispered

"Screw you." I couldn't help but laugh about it.

As the class continued taking down notes I noticed something was wrong with Steffon. He placed both hands on the side of his head in pain like something was hurting him.

"Steffon, what's wrong are you okay?" I said worried.

"It's Bamon, I have to go he needs me." He got out of his seat and sprinted out of the classroom.

But I wasn't letting him out of my sight this fucking time, I quickly followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystic Balls High School

I quickly followed after Steffon and didn't really care how fucking ridiculous I looked in this Mustard bottle costume. I could see Steffon turning the corner to make it to the front entrance I ran as fast as I could to catch up to him. He was headed to the parking lot and I needed to catch up to him at all cost. I figured his car was parked back here. "Steffon, wait up!" I yelled. Tell me what's going on?". He wouldn't answer me but he came to a complete stop in the middle of the parking lot. He gave me this look of regret like he was about to do something terrible. And I really couldn't believe my eyes because he started to twerk in the middle of the parking lot. Why he was twerking I couldn't even tell you. I was totally shocked at the sight that was displayed right in front of me. "Steffon are you on fucking drugs?" I screamed. "What is wrong with you?" He didn't say a word he just continued to gyrate his hips and shake his ass in a way I didn't know was possible. I wasn't able to get another word out of my mouth because he literally vanished into thin air. I contemplated that maybe I was on drugs, I mean the past two days have been insane how could he have disappeared like that. Was it possible he has some other powers that he neglected to tell me about. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me this. And now I look like a complete idiot standing in the parking lot alone. I didn't even notice the tears that were spewing from my eyes. I felt heart broken, angry and betrayed all in one. I slowly started to walk back to my school shedding tears that could flood the entire town.

* * *

The Balls Mansion

I teleported to my home quickly trying to reach Bamon, I was furious because I had to use the twerking teleportation method in front of Dullena, I was one-hundred percent positive she was never going to speak to me again. I knew I would regret this but I needed to save my brother. I made my way into our mansion already knowing I was probably too late, he was already taken. I could see that whoever took my brother had quite the struggle with him the entire house was trashed, I knew he was still alive and exactly where he was, Bamon was taken back to the one place we swore we'd never return. Our home, the realm which were really from. This would be my biggest mistake but he needs my help and he is all I have left. I grabbed a bag and started to pack the weapons I needed for my mission. I Steffon Balls was going back to "Testicleland".

* * *

Mystic Balls High School

I walked back to my school my eyes still red and puffy, I couldn't stop the tears because I couldn't believe what I just saw. I can't talk to my friends or teachers about this they wouldn't believe me for a second. I would get sent far away If I even mentioned it. This whole thing was taking a toll on me, I didn't know what to say or do. God knows where Steffon is, he said that Bamon was in trouble and needed this help and for some awkward reason the thought of Bamon being in any kind of danger made me feel uneasy, Sure he was a dick but he didn't deserve whatever was happening to him. I want to help them and I wan't Steffon to be honest with me, I realize this must be hard for him to open up to me, I know I'm really hard on him when I should be giving a hard on to him, But it wasn't the time for blow jobs, Steffon and Bamon are in trouble. I needed to make it to the Balls Mansion. I quickly turned around and saw a red bike that was chained up to a pole. I took out a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. I got on the bike and made my way to the Mansion.

* * *

The Balls Mansion

I was headed out the door the make my way to Testicleland and as I walked out the door I bumped right into Dullena, I couldn't believe she was here. I thought for sure I was the last person she ever wanted to see. She was staring at the black bag wondering what was inside. "Their weapons Dullena, now if you'll excuse me I have to go save my brother." I said to her with malice in my voice. I needed her to hate me she was better off without me.

"Fine, then I'm going with you." Was she insane, where the hell did I find this one?

"Dullena, where I'm going is way too dangerous for you!" I yelled.

"Oh, is that so? And where exactly is that? The Land of twerking?" I could tell she wasn't going to let this go.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but I needed to reach my brother in time and as you can tell, I didn't!" I was was spewing with anger.

"And I want to help you do that Steffon, can't you see that I care about you." she was starting to cry.

"Dullena, I'm going back to the place I'm from." I said in a calm but serious voice.

"New York?" she asked.

"No, Testicleland."


	8. Chapter 8

"Testicleland?" she said.

"Yes Dullena, Testicleland." I said sarcastically

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" She said. I could tell she was aroused by it but I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Well after everything you've seen and I've told you, I'm sure Testicleland isn't much of a shocker."

"I guess you're right, So let's go save Bamon." she said determined.

"Fine, but when we get there you don't leave my sight." I couldn't bare if she ended up hurt.

"Deal, so how do we get there?" She wasn't going to like this because twerking would be involved.

"We have to use the twerking teleportation method." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, hold on to me tight." She instantly did as I said. I closed my eyes and started to gyrate and shake my ass then we vanished into the vortex, We were traveling through every dimension and I could tell Dullena was scared yet excited to be seeing something new. In that very moment I realized she was the one for me. I felt content and happy all I needed now was to get my brother back.

* * *

Testicleland

We arrived to Testicleland and right in front of our house. I held on tightly to Dullena's hand as we entered inside. She was looking around as I was making a phone call to get some leads on Bamon and I knew exactly who to call for help my friends Missy Newman and Angie Cuntsicle were the best testicle hunters ever known they were my only hope of finding Bamon. I called Missy and waited for an answer.

"Well If it isn't Steffon Blue Balls, I never thought the day would come."

"Missy, It's great to hear from you too."

"And what exactly do you need Balls?" she said annoyed

"Bamon was taken, And I need you and Angie's help finding him."

"And why should we help you?" she said.

"Because, we're basically family."

"I guess we can help, Angie is gonna kick your ass though." she laughed.

"We'll be there in five."

"What do you mean we?"

"My girlfriend is with me." I said in a low voice.

"Oh, that is just golden Balls. Good luck."

I knew Angie would probably snap Dullena's neck, she was my ex girlfriend and was still in love with me. This was going to be interesting and yet I was looking forward to what would happen.

* * *

Girlfriend Vs. Ex Girlfriend

We arrived to Missy and Angie's home and I was pretty nervous. I didn't know exactly how this was going to go but my main priority was to find my brother.

"Hello, Ladies let's get this show on the road." I yelled.

"Missy? Angie? where are you?" I started to head upstairs.

I told Dullena to wait downstairs while I went to find the girls. I'm sure they were just getting weapons ready.

* * *

I was standing in this creepy huge house as Steffon went to find his hunter friends. But it seemed that one of them found me. I greeted her with a warm smile and said hello.

"Hey, I'm Dullena it's great to meet you."

"What kind of fucking name is Dullena?" said the girl well hello to you to bitch.

"Umm, I-I was named after my great Aunt." I told her.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but I truly don't give a fuck."

"Well whatever your name is, You're a sweetheart." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"My name is Angie, which is a hell of a lot better than Dullena."

I was just about to ring the girl's neck but Steffon and his other friend came down stairs.

* * *

"Angie, there you are. I see you and Dullena have met."

"Wow, Balls your new girlfriend is really pretty." said Missy.

"Wait a second this crusty girl is your girlfriend, I can't even deal." Angie started to literally choke to the point that she could not breathe. She was laughing so hard she was crying. This was just a really awkward moment. After she calmed herself down I spoke once again.

"Angie were not here to start trouble, we are here to find Bamon so let's do exactly that." I said seriously

"Fine, It's a good thing I know someone who can lead us right to him." she smirked.

I was going to get Bamon back if it was the last thing I do regardless if I made it out alive, okay maybe not that part I'm not trying to get my ass killed for his dumbass.


End file.
